Michael Anders
Name: Michael Anders Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, books/manga, most forms of music, marine life (as in, the water), and technology. No clubs, for reasons to follow. Appearance: Albino (that's white skin, white hair, blue eyes). Height is around 5'6, weight around 168 pounds. The hair is, of course, all natural. His hair is messy in the sense that he doesn't believe in hair gel, combing/brushing, or mouse. He usually wears gold-rimmed bifocals with transition lenses (so that no one can see the line between the lenses). He wears a gold-chain necklace with Jesus hanging off it, as well as a gold ring with the cross on his right hand. He likes the bare essentials, so he wears cheap but comfortable clothes. In particular, the day they were recruited, as it were, he wore a red shirt with the Nike logo on it, and blue cargo pants for those extra pockets. He also wears black-and-white tennis shoes with the New Balance logo on the back of them. He tops it all off with a blue cap to protect his head from the heat. Biography: Michael Anders has led a normal life. He came from a relatively happy family, with strict-but-fair parents, both of whom pressured him to excel in school. As such, he's mostly done well. Were it not for the fact that he was a bit lazy, he would've made it into the National Honor Society for sure. He receives a fair amount of flak from his relatives for that, but he doesn't really care about any of that. He's a quiet person, and not very social. That's not to say he's antisocial, because he does have friends. But he doesn't like to initiate conversations unless it is absolutely required of him to do so. However, he prefers being a follower and not a leader. He's much rather work behind the scenes. That being said, he's a team player. The main reason he dislikes leading is because he doesn't want the responsibility of leading others for fear of leading them astray. In a team, he'll slightly break out of his quiet shell and work hard to get his part done and help his teammates get theirs done. When it comes to other people, he's generally helpful and attentive, and will usually go out of his way to help if they need it, even if he doesn't know them. However, he would need to be approached first, since he won't usually approach people unless they are a friend of his. He doesn't like people who think they're better than everyone else, or jerks in general. He doesn't appreciate people acting cold toward other people and/or their problems. Also, he forms opinions in his head of people he sees as he watches them go by, based on how they act. He keeps them to himself, for obvious reasons, but sometimes its obvious with the way his eyes dart from person to person, trying to decide who he can trust and who he can't. It takes a while for Anders to warm up to some people, but once he does, he'll start trusting them. However, if that trust is broken, he'll remember it, and his trust isn't easily gained back. Advantages: Being an albino, he is legally blind and nearsighted. As such, he usually sees things others would miss since he has to get up close to see them. He also likes to make the use of the environment to create mental landmarks to prevent getting lost, or to remember where important things were located. And being nearsighted, his other senses make up for the lack in vision. Not to the point of being superhuman, but they're somewhat better then normal people's. He likes thinking rationally and tries to plan out his moves, as well. Disadvantages: Being an albino, he is legally blind and nearsighted. As such, he can't see that far off, and will usually miss things others can see. He can make contrast very well though, so he knows that something's there. But if there's text, he won't be able to read it unless it's very large. And, of course, there is also the issue of the sun and the fact that he turns beet red if exposed for more then 10 minutes. So he likes, or has to, to stay in indoor or very shaded areas. Designated Number: Male Student No. 106 --- Designated Weapon: 'Iron Wrench '''Conclusion: '*sigh* We've got too many kids on this roster. I'm tired of writing conclusions. Instead, I'll give him an "F". For fail. ''The above biography is as written by Gunblazer 42. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Kills: Abel Williams Killed By: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Iron Wrench (issued weapon, lost), Tonfa (from Abel Williams) Allies: Abel Williams, Dawn Beckworth, Evan Angler Enemies: Melina Frost, Renee Valenti, Bobby Jacks, rocks, logs Mid-game Evaluation: Because his albinism made him extremely sensitive to the sun, Michael stayed deep in the jungle for the first few days of the game, his only plan being to keep moving. By the time the fifth day came around, Michael decided he needed to find someone and made his way to the airport, where he adopted a strategy of flipping his wrench like a coin and using it to guide his decision making. There, Michael's wrench-flipping led him into one of the hangers, where he found a quarter on the ground. He checked out the control tower next, but found nothing of interest there and left the area. Still hoping to meet other people, Michael would arrive at the swinging bridge the next day, where Evan Angler, Dawn Beckworth, and Abel Williams were taking shelter from the rain. Michael gladly joined them, but before the group could figure out what to do next, they were attacked by Melina Frost and the Poison Angels. During the fight, Michael lost his wrench off the edge of the cliff and barely avoided being shot by Melina and Renee Valenti, then found himself caught between the Poison Angels on one side and Laeil Burbank, Morgan Green, and Margaret Tweedy on the other. Blindly following Abel's directions, Michael was just able to get across the bridge and away from the area before Laeil's molotovs started being thrown. Escaping together, Michael and Abel bonded as they walked through the overgrown trail and tried to think up a plan. Michael instead found that the tune "Sweet Home Alabama" had gotten stuck in his head, and the only way to get it out was to start singing. Abel joined in, but Michael got too into an air guitar solo and accidentally tripped his friend, causing Abel to quite suddenly fall and dash his brains out on a rock. Unable to believe what had just happened, Michael took off in a panic, ran into a tree, and knocked himself out. He would end up being shaken awake by Eddie Sullivan, but hearing Laeil Burbank and Jimmy Trejo nearby, Michael decided the best course of action was to feign unconsciousness, which he managed to do successfully despite Laeil putting her sword to his neck. After the three left Michael got to his feet and saw Abel's dead body again, but he couldn't remember how Abel had died and concluded someone else had killed him. Unfortunately for Michael, Bobby Jacks would proceed to run into him, and conclusions were thus jumped to. Accusing Bobby of killing Abel, Michael ineffectually attacked the boxer with Abel's tonfa and was repelled. Bobby shot at Michael in retaliation and missed, but the bullet managed to set off a landmine in the distance. The landmine's explosion would in turn trigger another trap, a swinging log which smashed into Michael's head and broke his neck in an instant. Post-Game Evaluation: Bwa ha ha ha ha! I tell you, this guy might have been a total loser, but those two deaths will live on in SOTF blooper reels for as long as I'm running the show! Memorable Quotes: "My name is Michael Anders. You killed my friend. Prepare to die." - Michael picks a fight with Bobby Jacks. "WHAT THE FLIP! GOSH! GOSH! GOSH! A landmine! Who puts a landmine there? What the-" - Michael's last words, which followed soon after. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order. V3: *A Quick Rest *Dork of the Manatee *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Falling Down Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael Anders. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students